My Sorceress Chapter 1 The Museum
by Yamihi
Summary: A sorceress who has been trapped in a pendant for 500 years. Now in the modern days, she remains in the pendant till this day. But is soon to be freed... Sorry, but I could'nt figure out a good title for this story. But please tell me what you think.


**Chapter 1**

In the time of old, wizards, creatures, sorcerers, witches, and humans lived among the world. A sorceress, planned to take over the world.

Using her power to overcome anyone who dared to cross her path. Her heart was filled with hate towards all creatures of such, especially the humans. But due to her unacceptable behavior, a sorcerer approached and challenged her.

She accepted, knowing that she would easily defeat him. But little did she know what strength he showed her. The battle ended up lasting for three whole days. Until the time came for the sorceress to finish the final blow.

Accepting his fate, the sorcerer died when he was plunged by her sword. But at that very moment, he cast a spell on her. His pendant flashed in a bright red that stretched out, grasping the sorceress to bind her. As the light was pulling her in the pendant, he told her, "_…Never…have I met someone with such a taunted heart…you will be bound to this pendant. Because of your selfish heart, you will be put in a deep sleep. But when you are released, you will grant a wish to whom that has freed you. But that day will not come…for you will have to be released by the same who has placed this spell on you…_"

Knowing she had just killed him, she realized her fate was to be trapped in his pendant forever.

Shortly after…the sorceress was consumed into the pendant. With the sorcerers last second to live, he smiled and fell to the ground when his life ended.

After his death, the people gathered around and became sorrow for his death. But they did not know what has become of the reckless sorceress. Not knowing she was trapped in his pendant, they continued they're lives in peace. They held the pendant close to them and treasured it dearly.

Many years has passed and the pendant remained within their possession. With the sorceress lying deep within it, sleeping and waiting to be released.

...oOo...

A teenager girl walked in a hallway, "Mother? Father? Where is everyone?"

She walked into the kitchen and there her parents where cooking breakfast. "Ah Natsumi, I see your bright and early today. Where's your brother? Breakfast is ready and you two need to eat before school." Her mother asked Natsumi to go get her brother.

"Aww man…do I have to? He won't listen to me mom. He's a hot head." Natsumi replied.

"Natsumi, your mother asked you a simple thing to do. You might as well do it since she has put so much work into making your breakfast," the father suggested.

"…Okay. I'll go get him." Natsumi walked in the hallways and went upstairs to get her brother.

When she got up to his door, she knocked on it while calling for her brother. "Kai! Get up! It's breakfast time and its almost time for school too…Kai?"

Kai was in his room listening to his ipod, trying to ignore his sister. "Whadda want? Can't you see that I don't give a damn about school? The school can burn for all I care. I'm not hungry either, so just leave me alone."

"Kai, you know how important school is to dad and mom. They want us to have some education in our lives too." Natsumi waited for his response.

He opened his eyes and walked over to the door. When he opened the door he glared at his sister, "listen…I've told you once. I hate school, I don't want education…so just leave me alone!" Kai slammed the door and walked over to his desk to read a magazine.

Natsumi paused for a moment and sighed while walking downstairs, "I knew he wouldn't listen to me…"

When Kai heard his sister's footsteps gone away, he continued reading his magazine. He looked at the women models in there and day dreamed over them. "Heh…these chicks are so hot…"

The door broke down without a warning and a bunch of wood from the door came flying at Kai. "Holy shi--!"

"Watch your mouth young man…"

"What? … " Kai turned around and saw his dad.

"Your going to school and that's final. Or else your magazines will be taken away…again." He folded his arms and waited for Kai's response.

"…Ugh, fine!" Kai put on his school uniform and stomped his way out of his door-less room. "I can't believe they're making me do this."

"Bye Natsumi, bye Kai." They're mother smiled and waved as they walked out of the door.

"Bye mom!" Natsumi waved back and left along with Kai.

When they arrived at school, Natsumi met up with her friends, while Kai just when straight to the corridors and stood there in the halls.

The teacher spotted him and pulled him inside. Kai didn't care so his didn't fight back. After he was in class he spent the rest of the time looking outside the window, until his teacher made an announcement.

"Today class, we have a special last minute field trip. We have just been invited to the famous museum. So everyone pack their bags and we will be on our way." The teacher guided her class outside of the room to the buses outside. After they were all in, they rode all the way to the museum.

"**Great, more boring things to do while you're in school. This just get better and better by the second. Why do we even need to go to a stupid museum?" **Kai thought to himself as they just arrived to the museum.

The students all got out of the bus and gathered around the entrance. "Now class, I know you've probably heard this a million times. But you're going to hear it again. Be on your best behavior, I don't want anyone touching anything while we're here. If anyone causes trouble here, there will be consequences. Other than that, try to have fun learning here." The teacher looked around and lets her class explore through the museum.

Natsumi walked over to the mystical area and pulled her brother along with them. "Come on Kai, lighten up and have some fun. At least you're not in class."

"Whether if you're in school, class, park, or museum. If there is a teacher hanging around you, I still think of it as hell." Replied Kai.

"Oh come on, don't be like that." Natsumi looked around and gazed at all the mystical creatures made of stone. "Wow, imagine these living in our houses." She laughed a bit and continued looking. After looking at all the creatures her eyes were caught by a glimpse of light. "I wonder what that is?" Natsumi walked towards the light and found that is was an old pendant.

Her eyes dazzled at the sight of the beautiful jewel embedded on it. "Wow…its so beautiful."

Kai walked up towards the pendant and stared at it. "Tsk…nothing more then a stupid necklace."

Suddenly the alarms in the museums were on. _**"Warning, warning, alert, alert."**_

"What! Right now!" Natsumi looked around and saw everyone running out of the museum in the fear of become hostages. "Come on Kai lets get going!" She ran along with the other students. But when Kai was about to follow, a gun shot across his arms. "Aaah!" He grabbed his arms and turned around.

"Haha, well look what we have here. A small boy who just got hurt." Said a man with a mask on.

Kai slowly backed up until his back was against the glass box of the pendant. The masked man grinned and loaded his gun. **"…Is this the end? For me? This can't end like this…someone…anyone…**help me."

The pendant started glowing red. And a bright light flashed and blinded the masked man. Kai hovered his hand above his eyes to block the light.

"…_**This power…is his…the man who bind this spell on me…He's out there. Watching…waiting…for me…He will pay…everyone will…"**_

A pair of eyes opened wide with a red glow. The ground began to shake tremendously as the walls started to crack.


End file.
